


关于两个异世界的相遇与结束

by MaRieW



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRieW/pseuds/MaRieW
Summary: 稿子，FF的OC到了自设世界的OC，两个人简短的相遇与离别。





	关于两个异世界的相遇与结束

**Author's Note:**

> 稿子，FF的OC到了自设世界的OC，两个人简短的相遇与离别。

破刃在的世界很难有一个准确的命名，经历过不多不少各式各样的战争以后，活着的生物用他们自己喜欢的方式记忆这个世界。这儿那儿，不同的人指路说着同一个名字却走向不同的地方。生存在这个世界的人类、异生物、普通生物从那些魔法与元素之中窥探到他们从不是唯一的世界。所以这个世界时不时地出现一些新物种并不让人觉得稀奇。可当一位长着猫耳却没有相应面部的兽人加入他的临时小队时，破刃还是没有克制住好奇心多关心了几句。  
猫魅族，这个蓝色头发兽人似乎不太喜欢说话，在回答破刃这好奇心时，他显得有点表情僵硬。破刃回忆起来在大家长尾巴下学习的那些还算丰富的历史知识，确定了这个猫魅族的男子是个外来的旅行者。“他看起来不像猫型兽人一般张牙舞爪，也没有蜷着背部在地上等待着攻击，”破刃看着猫魅族腰间的长剑，思索着他的战斗方式是否是用这新奇合金制的剑刃敲砸敌人，毕竟那上面毫无魔法的痕迹。  
猫魅族不搭理破刃在他自己看来似乎非常的理所应当。在一阵眩目的以太爆炸下，猫魅族从自己的家掉到了一个陌生的森林里，好一点的情况是这森林并不比黑衣森林地形复杂。猫魅族将自己隐藏在灌木丛里，从来往的人和物之中判断这个地方似乎并不是自己的世界。进一步顺着人群往城市聚落游荡，猫魅族判断他们同样靠着狩猎魔物或者手艺活儿生存，并迅速找到了适合自己的地方—接取通缉令的酒馆。猫魅族听见有人喊着招募临时队友便去了，人类外貌的队长长着双角，但猫魅族一路过来看到了许多未曾见过的物种，就算给他一滩会说话的软泥他也能很快的适应。  
但队长向他介绍了自己的名字，破刃。猫魅族的尾巴不合时宜的甩了甩。他感叹自己撞了大运，谁知道这位破刃只是碰巧与自己同名还是异世界的另外一个自己呢？猫魅族从四周的人声中捕捉着异世界的声音，给破刃说了一个敷衍的名字，或许是一个气音，或许是一长串无意义的音节朗诵。  
尽管他还是对猫魅的外貌感到担忧，他认识的这么瘦小的种族几乎全是长弓与双刀的敏捷使用者，破刃担心过初次作战便是不死族对猫魅来说是不是过于重担。但猫魅族和破刃合作得十分顺畅，当猫魅跳起来利索的斩掉破刃背后无声息出现的不死族的半块头颅时，破刃很快的承认了这个人的战斗能力。  
破刃礼貌的询问他是如何做到如此灵活的使用重剑，猫魅的手中窜出一缕魔法的气味，但却不具有破坏性。“我在这里也能感受到以太，不过举剑是因为我自幼锻炼。”“以太？”破刃对着词汇感到陌生，但他不询问，这个世界很多东西对他而言都是陌生的。猫魅觉得自己用演示更好让他理解，他的手按到破刃手臂的绷带上，破刃感受到了风拂过的力量。拆开绷带，结痂的伤口已经痊愈了，猫魅深呼气了一口。“看来我想的没错，虽然你们不说以太，但是使用的魔法是源自身体与以太差不多的存在，治疗魔法可以奏效的话就说明本质是差不太多的。”  
“你还是个牧师？”破刃显然不太能够抓住一段谈话的重点。  
猫魅与破刃组队了大概一个新纪年法的半年。破刃很少能和临时队友组队如此久，一方面是临时队友们通常只是接一个合适的任务然后散去，另一方面是长久的组队会产生冒险者不必要的情感羁绊，这样通常不利于地下城的探险。许多不明智的判断都是在舍弃不下已经受伤的队友而产生的。  
但破刃与猫魅配合得实在是太好，他们甚至两个人就可以去接低级的四人委托，这样酬金和住宿都省下来不少。  
猫魅总是会将自己的那一份报酬交予破刃，他坚定自己总会回到自己的世界的，那边的货币与这边理所当然的不通用。猫魅不想装着一腰包的废铜回家。  
破刃破天荒的没有在冒险里充当着野蛮人承受着那些不通人性的魔物的撞击与抓挠。猫魅族用他的以太魔法撑起来透明的壁垒，或者在破刃的身体上覆盖一层无形的保护膜。论攻击手段，猫魅似乎也比破刃更加敏捷，好几次他的雷系魔法还没有传到魔物的身上，猫魅已经攀着峭壁像只处刑的天使给了它们当头一击。破刃隐约有点能力被轻视的不甘心，他没有告诉那只异世界的猫魅族。但猫魅族似乎会点读心的魔法，他开始故意犯错，将侧身留给破刃去掩护。  
为什么猫魅与破刃只组队了半年呢？是因为酬劳的分配不均吗，又或者是冒险者通常会出现的理念不同，也可能只是单纯的某一方受伤过重而被迫停止了冒险？听过破刃讲述他与这个异世界队友的冒险故事的人总会好奇的追问，那他现在呢？  
破刃很难将离别这种应该悲伤或者怀念的事情讲的跌宕起伏或饱含感情。他不在的如何给那些好奇的听众描绘一簇百合花般的光点在夜空中突兀的浮现，然后爆炸了。但那光并不疼痛，他感觉自己被大家长宽大的翅膀围拢起来，像年幼那般温暖。等到他回身想要将这不可思议的感觉手脚并用的描述给猫魅族时，他不在了。  
环顾四周，猫魅的毯子还在篝火边蜷缩着。  
那他现在呢？破刃或者破刃在酒馆里喝着果乳汁，夸张的叹了口气，丝毫不像平常那样拘谨与羞涩。“应该还在哪里冒险着吧？”龙与猫魅同时笑起来。


End file.
